User talk:Paul730
Please leave me a message. Welcome Hi Paul. Welcome to the Buffyverse Wiki. Thanks for your edits to Buffy Summers. I hope you'll stay around and help to improve more articles here. Angela (talk) 20:16, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it's fine to move or copy content here from Wikipedia. You should at the minimum mention the original source in the edit summary of the article, if there's not already a template on the page. Angela (talk) 15:43, 19 August 2007 (UTC) RE:Hey Thanks for the welcome, I'm glad to be a part of the project here. As for bio-work, I doubt I'll be much help with stuff from the show (which seems to be the focus of the wikipedia articles) so I figure I might as well leave transfers and the like to others with more knowledge on the subject. I'm better at book-research anyway. Now, about marking EU content... Is that really necessary? I mean, take a look at Wookieepedia articles. Yes, the movies are the be-all and end-all, but they merge that content with the other media branches almost seemlessly, save when there is a clear difference. I know this wiki is fairly young, but is there an established policy about that? Din's Fire 997 08:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) *Ah, I see. Thanks for clearing that up. Din's Fire 997 21:46, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Promotion I have kept track of your contributions to the site and decided to promote you Sysop. That means you have the power of blocking users, deleting articles and promoting other users... but remember that great power equals great responsability.--Gonzalo84 01:13, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the welcome! I'm glad to be here and do anything I can do improve it. --Miss Burkle 23:27, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Delete the following pages, please? Hey! :) As you are a sysop, I was wondering if you could delete the following pages (because if I'm not mistaken, you can do so): *YouTube *USA *U.S. *0 *Judgementday The first four do not meet the notability requirement (and really have nothing to do with Buffy) and the last one was mistaken for the Angel episode Judgment. Thanks ;) --Miss Burkle 00:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Categorizations I just saw you created an article about Angel: After the Fall. While it is good, I'd like to remind you to always categorize new articles. Thanks--Gonzalo84 21:26, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Hi Paul, I'm glad to see you back here! My name's Scott, a Wikia Helper for the Entertainment team. When I started heling out here, I said hello to the most recently active admin, but Gonzalo84 hasn't been around. As you may have seen, this wiki is being featured as a Spotlight on all of Wikia's wikis using a square graphic on the right side. So hopefully we'll have some more people coming in here. One thing I've been doing is welcoming new users with some welcome templates: one for users who are logged in (Template:welcome) and one for those who aren't (Template:welcomeanon). This is a great way to help out new folks and get them involved so that they'll stick around. I've also installed some new Help pages linke dinthr navigation bar, which oddly this wiki hadn't had before. So if you have any questions, or I can help out in your admin duties at all, please let me know. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:55, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Also, I just wanted you to know about a current conversation happening at Talk:Buffyverse Wiki. I'd be interested in hearing your input. Thanks again! —Scott (talk) 22:14, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Navigation and templates Hi, I think templates are a great idea! Is that something you know how to do, or did you need some help? If you can link to an example of what you had in mind, that would be great. As for navigation, you might want to hang on just a little while longer. Wikia has a new skin launching soon that will be very easy to customize content navigation. As soon as it launches, this will be one of the first wikis I'll set it up on. —Scott (talk) 16:49, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :The new skin isn't active on any wikis right now, and is a lot more functional than the one being used on Marvel DB. It actually looks more like the Wikipedia style, just friendlier for newbies and with more features. As for galleries, they're very easy to do with the tags. However, I've been working on a new and improved version that just needs a few bugs worked out. —Scott (talk) 18:12, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Buffywiki.org Hi Paul. I just wanted to let you know that Wikia recently acquired Buffywiki.org which is now a redirect to us. Part of the deal was that we would link back to buffytalk.com as seen in the top navigation links here. So the really good news for us is that our Google search results have increased; we're only number 2 in line after Wikipedia now. So, yay for us! —Scott (talk) 20:47, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Some wikis do copyright disclaimer templates, but I think the Wikipedia mentality has dictated the smaller wikis who go overboard with it. For example, the Star Trek wiki has dozens of them about every type of media for which there is an image. On the other hand, Muppet Wiki has thousands of images with no templates at all. The small resolution at which images are being uploaded to this wiki is not enought to garner attention from the studios. Images here aren't going to be deleted, so I wouldn't worry about it. —Scott (talk) 23:08, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think policy on speculation is a good topic for Central discussion. If you're asking me what I think from experience working on other similar wikis, it's never a good idea to allow wild claims and speculation to make their way into articles that are supposed to be representing fact. It starts treading a line somewhere near fan fiction for which separate communities often evolve. But that's definitely a discussion for a more centralized place where more folks are likely to participate and to which we can easily link in the future. —Scott (talk) 01:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Dracula *I disagree. I don't think that image is good at all. As I said in the edit summery, I didn't think it was ideal, but the live pic certainly better than the current one. If I can just get my scanner to work I'll upload the last page from S8 12 and we can use that. Fair enough? Din's Fire 997 05:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) **I seem to have gotten my scanner working faster than I expected. Check out the new image, tell me what you think. Din's Fire 997 06:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Projects. I think we should work on Renee and Loan Shark. Just cos I like them.Zythe 15:36, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Say, what do you think of SimoneXSatsu? And is it homophobic of me to just assume that Simone is gay?Zythe 22:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Current Events Hi. I put up a page today for PaleyFest 2008, which is going to have a sort of "Buffy Reunion" panel on March 20th, where people can write in questions, and they got Sarah Michelle Gellar to appear which is unusual. I was thinking that it would be nice if there were some place on the wiki to highlight events like that. Either a section on the main page for "Upcoming Events"/"News" thing, or even just some sort of featured article section that would let people know about this type of thing. For examples, something like "Recent News" on Memory Alpha: Star Trek Wiki, or "Upcoming Events" on Muppet Wiki. The obvious drawback is keeping it up to date, but you guys are pretty active these days and it's a nice way to make the community a bit more dynamic and relevant. What do you think? Would you be interested in adding something like that on the main page? -- Wendy (talk) 03:43, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Ok. I put it in without disrupting what was there too much; it's not quite as prominent as it might be, but I like the page layout as is. You can basically use that area for "Upcoming Events" or rename it "Featured Article" or whatever you want to put right there as time goes on. And if you need more room for something, take out another category or two at the bottom :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:58, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry I wasn't real clear with what I wrote. What I meant was you could replace "Upcoming Events" with a "Featured Article" sometimes, depending on what you want to highlight at any given time. I thought it might be easier to just do one of the two at a time for awhile :). But if you'd like both things on the page, I'd recommend replacing some of the category listings with the Featured Article. The categories could be moved to the people area if you wanted to keep some of the links. ::The Main Page looks sort of intimidating to edit (trust me, I know), but within the two-column box that's already set up it's all just text like you would have on a normal page. So you can put whatever kind of content you think is good out there while leaving the actual coding unchanged. Does that make more sense? -- Wendy (talk) 02:12, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, when you are ready with a featured article, if you have any trouble with the main page, just ping me and I'll be happy to help. -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Buffy Summers/Biography *I'd be delighted to aid the article, but I really can't help with QotS. I haven't actually read it yet... Yes, I'm a ware of the irony, but I've only read three novels so far. (working on two more as we speak though!) However, I can probably flip through my Ominbus comic collections and add stuff from there. Din's Fire 997 17:23, 28 March 2008 (UTC) front page and skin Hey Paul. You've probably heard about Wikia's new ads. The ones appearing on article pages are going away for logged-in users next week. The ads on the front page are going to be turned on for everyone very soon. So I'm going to play with the format to make sure nothing breaks when this happens. If you're interested in more, there's details at w:Wikia's New Style. Let me know if you have any questions about anything. —Scott (talk) 17:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC) New characters I suppose it will be left up to the few to make articles for Kumiko, Saga Vasuki, the other Japanese vamps, etc! In fact, the Japanese vampires could probably be split into Toru, Kumiko and then the group as a whole which could include the Mecha. How do you see these articles taking shape?Zythe 20:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Just using your talk page as my running list: Spider, Jeremy.Zythe 13:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey there Pual! I'm am admin over at the dark horse wiki. As the Buffy comics are published by Dark Horse comics I was wondering if you and the other users here who help out with the comic related articles could help us out at the dark horse wiki? We have very very few users and none of have read that much buffy and if you could help out there it would be highly appreciated. Cheers!Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 09:32, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks Thanks for the correction to the buffy page. i haven't read any of the comics so i wouldn't know. Problem Reports Hi, I'm trying to remind of a feature we have, "report a problem". I don't know if you've seen it, the idea is to give people another route to contact admins... especially people who don't know what the edit button is for ;) You have a few reports at . You can click on the problem ID number to take you to a page that shows just that report. You can click "i" to get the full text of the report, and you can click the icons to mark it as "fixed", "closed" or to flag it for Wikia staff. You can also send email to the person reporting the problem, maybe a good way to draw in new contributors! I hope you'll give it a go, we really hope this will be a useful feature in helping you get in touch with your confused users. Let me know if you need help! Also, If your using the Monaco skin, there is a handy widget you can add to your sidebar to see them as they happen (its the brown cabinet icon) -- Uberfuzzy 18:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Merrick Dude, there's no source for Merrick's last name. It's fanon.--Gonzalo84 16:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Redirects Hey I fixed your redirects, the proper wikicode is actually #REDIRECT Article and not #RDIRECT Article. Cheers. --Charitwo (talk) 02:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Titles Yes... comics titles go in italics. Episode titles go between quotes, much to my dismay. --Gonzalo84 18:54, 11 January 2009 (UTC) New Category Dude... what do you think of a category for Rogue Slayers? Or should i wait at least until Predators and Prey (issue #23) issue so we may get the name of Simone's henchslayers and avoid having an underpopulated category?. So far we only have Faith, Gigi and Simone. I don't know if Dana would fit.--Gonzalo84 05:28, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Edit to Earshot Hey, got your message. I assume that you're watching Earshot due to your auto-message, so I might as well explain what I changed. Cockney rhyming slang is a semi-hobby of mine. I ran across it first in the ever-popular Planescape D&D campaign setting and have been looking at it on and off since then. The previous explanation of "berk" was that it was a combination of "idiot" and "jerk". While that might be how it is commonly used, the actual meaning is far more profane. Given Joss Whedon's personality, I don't think that it was unintentional. You see, in Cockney rhyming slang, a word is replaced with another rhyming word from a phrase (usually a two-word phrase). So, "apples" = "stairs" as in "apples and pears", "pony" = "crap" as in "pony trap", "adam" = "believe" as in "Adam and Eve". And "berk" is short for "Berkley" as in "Berkley Hunt", so "berk" means, well ... a certain part of the female anatomy. I probably won't make a user name since I'll just forget the password anyways. Plus, this is probably the only change I'll make unless I come across a spelling error or something. Be seeing you. 06:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) hey Hey Paul, i think i got a welcome off of you? Thanks anyway. i'm trying to edit some of the characters and actors, i worked on Ted and Andy Hallet so far. hey again my user namem is joeyhorror by the way :) how do we edit pictures into pages? are you like the leader of this wiki? xx Buffy Summers I just add spaces because I like the picture and the caption beneath it to be on the same page (silly of me, I know). I didn't know it made the page look awful or offended anyone. I'm really sorry. Sarah Connor 17:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Buffy Summers I usually save a copy of the Buffy article as a pdf file and then print it out. Sometimes when I check the "print preview" the picture and the caption end up on different pages (the photo on pg.3 for example and the caption on pg. 4). I just mess around until both the photo and caption are on the same page when I print it out. I'm still sorry and I didn't realize it made the article look ugly. Sarah Connor 17:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Buffy Summers Great idea! I wonder why I didn't think of that. ;) I just did what you suggested a few minutes ago with the Buffy article. I changed it around so that it looked better when it printed out, and I put everything back afterwards. I don't think I forgot to put anything back. If I did, let me know. Sarah Connor 18:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks, I'm very new here and all this wiki page editing stuff is still really weird for me. So at the moment I think I'll just stick to changing misspelled words as my contribution. :) Riotgrrrljaz 06:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC)riotgrrrljaz Article tense Dude... don't forget that articles must be written in past tense.--Gonzalo84 04:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) New articles Completely agreeing with you, those two new article are completely unneccessary and will be deleted with extreme prejudice.--Gonzalo84 18:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC)